


Broken Van leads to New Findings

by GentlemenAnime



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Boy x boy, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemenAnime/pseuds/GentlemenAnime
Summary: When Saburo’s van breaks down infront of Mikado’s apartment, he invites them inside while they wait for a tow truck. But when an unexpected “visitor” arrives, there’s a lot of questions that Mikado does his best to answer.A little into Mikado and the other twos second year. Also I suck at both summaries and story names.
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Ryuugamine Mikado
Kudos: 9





	Broken Van leads to New Findings

“Aww man!” Cried Walker Yumasaki as they stood in front of Saburo’s van, Kadota Kyouhei and Saburo Togusa checking the engine. “It’s definitely broken, it was probably the yellow scarves we saw passing by while we were inside Russia Sushi.” Kyouhei stated with his thumb and index finger on his chin making a thinking face. “It’s soooo cooold!” Erika Karisawa complained as she sat on the curb staring upwards.

Walker sat down next to her as he looked at the street. “The limited edition golden neko figure is going to sell out! We can’t make it there on foot!” He said with massive disappointment. Saburo was sulking and muttering death threats as he leaned over his van. “I’ll call a tow truck.” Kyouhei said and he backed away from the group with his phone as he made a call to one of the local tow truck companies. 

Erika took off her hat as she covered her face, the cold was killing her and she could really go for some heating right about now. Then all of a sudden there was a “Saburo? Erika? Walker? What are you all doing out here?” The three non-busy ones turned around to see Mikado Ryuugamine with a trash bag in hand. “Oh hey Ryuugamine? I didn’t know you lived out here.” Walker said as he stood up, Erika following.

“Some damned yellow scarf members wrecked my van!” Saburo shouted in frustration as he immediately turned back to sulking over his now busted engine. “Not to mention this will cost a fortune!” Mikado looked at them then noticed Kyouhei coming back from the phone call. “They said they would be here in about three hours, traffic is awful from here and there. A horrible accident or something went on.” Mikado thought for a moment. “How about you all come inside my apartment as you wait? I have some tea brewing now as we speak.” The black haired teen offered. It didn’t take even five seconds before Erika shouted “YES PLEASE!”

“Are you sure? I would feel bad invading your space so suddenly like this.” Kyouhei said, making sure it was truly okay with Mikado. “Of course, don’t worry I don’t mind at all. I wouldn’t want you freezing in the cold now would I?” He gestured for them to come inside, Walker and Erika didn’t hesitate as they went inside the building and climbed the stairs. Kyouhei was about to follow when he noticed Saburo who was still muttering death threats. With a sigh, the man with the beanie grabbed the back of Saburo’s shirt and dragged him inside. Saburo was still muttering death threats, oblivious to the fact he was literally being dragged up some stairs.

Mikado opened the door for them and it was a little cramped but seemed homey. There was a computer at the window, a walk in kitchen, and two futons on the floor in a room with an opened door. “Have a seat.” He said as he gestured to a short table in one of the main rooms before heading into the kitchen as the kettle blew. The four sat down and waited for Mikado who soon came in.

“It’s honey lemon tea. It’s pretty good, in case you’ve never tried it before.” Mikado said anxiously as he soon took a seat after handing out the tea. “You really didn’t have to do this Mikado, we can still leave if we’re bothering you.” Kyouhei once again tried to convince to see if Mikado really wanted them staying inside his living area. Mikado shook his head “Like I said, it’s fine. I really don’t mind.” 

They started to talk about Mikado’s life in school and Mikado said he couldn’t complain. Only thing troubling was the amount of school fights that were rising, then the topic changed to anime which Mikado, Saburo, and Kyouhei couldn’t partake in as they didn’t know much about most animes that Walker and Erika knew. So it was basically the two freaking out over random shows of anime.

A few minutes later, Walker looked over at Mikado and asked, “Can I use your bathroom? I really gotta go.” To which Mikado agreed. “In the bedroom to the left, it’s the singular door with the fancy print on the edges of the board.” Walker thanked him and went into the bathroom, when something caught Kyouhei’s eye. “Hey Mikado.. why do you have two futons in your room? Do you live with someone?” He asked curiously. “Oh, yeah I-“ Erika cut him off by letting out a girly squeal “EEEE, ARE YOU DATING SOMEONE? DID YOU MOVE IN WITH EACH OTHER? WHERE ARE THEY? IS IT ANRI? I BET ITS ANRI!”

Mikado’s face flushed red as he tried to avoid the topic. Erika kept pressing until Saburo just whacked her on the back of the head. Erika huffed and rubbed her head where he had hit. The toilet in the bathroom flushed and there was water flowing. Then there was the sound of a door opening and Walker came in. “I’m back!” He said cheerfully before sitting down “What are we talking about?” Erika was the first to answer “We were talking about who Mikado is living with-“ She was cut off by the sound of keys turning in a lock and the front door being swung open.

“Hey Mikado! You won’t believe it, they had the limited addition marshmallow flavor!!” Shouted a cheerful and familiar voice. Everyone turned to the door to see the one and only Masaomi Kida. Except there was something off about him, and it wasn’t the fact there was a treat in a wrapper in one hand and a bag with groceries in the other. The whole right side of Masaomi’s face was dripping with blood. The top of his hoodie there was absolutely soaked in blood as well as the edges of his blond hair and the blood just kept going. It was even dripping on the carpet.

Naturally, everyone panicked. Especially Mikado. “MASAOMI WHAT THE HELL?” He shrieked as he immediately stood up and ran to the other teen. “What? What is it?” Masaomi looked rather confused at Mikado’s worried expression. “WHAT IS IT? MASAOMI YOU ARE BLEEDING! BADLY!” He shouted before Masaomi’s eyes widened and he dropped the grocery bag and wiped his hand on his face, when he drew it away and looked at it his hand was literally soaked in blood. It was like when he fought Horada in the yellow scarves base yet the bleeding seemed worse, but Masaomi didn’t even notice until now.

Mikado stared for a little more then let out a sigh. “Oh man.. Masaomi stay here. Try not to get too much blood on the floor. I’ll get the first aid kit.” Masaomi nodded and tilted his head up to delay the blood from flowing downward as quickly as it was then. It was at that time as Mikado disappeared into the bedroom to get the kit from the kitchen did Masaomi notice the four others there. “Oh! Hey guys! Whatcha doing here?” He said casually as if there wasn’t practically a red waterfall going down Masaomi’s right side of his face. “What the hell happened?” Kyouhei said, not beating around the bush.

“Ah just some Blue Square punks jumping me, it’s been happening ever since that fight between the yellow scarves before me and Saki disappeared for a good while.” Masaomi explained before Mikado came back in. “Let’s get you to the table, I can treat you better if we both are sitting down.” Said the shorter male of the best friends. Masaomi said Ok before they headed to the table. The group cleared the cups of tea and the seats so they could sit down. “Can someone grab me some wipes from the kitchen?” Mikado asked as he opened the first aid kit. Walker nodded and did as they were asked.

Walker handed them to Mikado as he opened the box of wipes and taking one before wiping Masaomi’s face. He stayed clear from the real wound at the top of his forehead for now. He didn’t want the wipe to sting the wound, he needed to disinfect it and bandage it properly. They all watched as Mikado bandaged Masaomi like a pro. As if he had been doing this for years. Masaomi didn’t seem to mind, he kept a straight face as the treatment happened. Mikado moved Masaomi’s head around to disinfect the wound and bandage it.

“And.... I’m all done.” Mikado announced as he put away the scissors he used to cut off the gauze around the blondes head. Masaomi reached up and touched the bandaged wound as he winced from the pain before smiling. “Ah much better, thanks a bunch Mikado! Knew I could count on you!” Mikado awkwardly laughed. “Haha... yeah. Now go change of those clothes. Seriously, that’s disgusting.” Mikado said as he pointed at Masaomi’s white sweatshirt. 

It was Masaomi’s time to awkwardly laugh. “Haha, yeah. Be right back.” Masaomi stood up and went into the room before shutting the door. There was silence before Mikado let out a sigh and began to clean up all the first aid kit stuff. “You’re living with Kida?” Erika said as she got up close to Mikado again. “Are you both dating?” She asked eagerly before Walker interfered. “No way Erika. Just because they live together doesn’t mean-“ “Actually we are dating.” Silence. The group stayed silent as they processed what came out of Mikado’s mouth.

“WAIT WHAT?!” Walker asked in complete shock. “I thought you were dating Anri- and that Masaomi was dating Saki!” Kyouhei said, but Mikado’s face grew dark. “Actually Masaomi broke up with Saki. Izaya was manipulating her way worse then before to the point where he practically forced Saki to abuse Masaomi. It got to the point where it was physical and Masaomi couldn’t deal with it anymore so he ran away from her. As for me and Anri.. Anri found out she’s aromantic and she didn’t want to be part of a relationship anymore so we ended on good terms.” Mikado explained quietly. “Ah I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Kyouhei said sincerely. 

Mikado smiled “It’s fine. I don’t mind, though Masaomi still seems a little more shaken up about the situation.” He answered before the bedroom door opened “I’m baaaack!” Masaomi cheerfully said as he entered the room in a grey t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. Mikado’s smile brightened. “Hey Masaomi. Just take it easy for the next few days alright?” Masaomi nodded.

Time flew by as they decided to play board games. They played a lot of the classics. Monopoly, Jenga, Sorry, ect. Saburo leaned over and noticed a blue truck. “Hey guys, the tow company is here. We gotta head out.” He said to the others in the group. They nodded. “Thanks a bunch for letting us stay!” Erika said happily as they stood up and went to the door, grabbing their shoes and being ready to leave. “No problem, come back anytime!” Mikado said as Masaomi nodded in agreement.

“Bye!” Walker said as he shut the door behind him leaving the couple alone. There was silence before they faced each other. Masaomi stretched and yawned. “Mikado I’m tiiiireeeeed!” He whined. “But it’s only 8 pm-“ “I don’t care!” Masaomi grabbed Mikado’s wrist before heading to the bedroom. “W-wait Masaomi-!”

The blonde dragged the blackette into the bedroom and dove inside one of the futons. He curled under the covers and threw the other part of the blanket over Mikado. “Masaomi what did I say about taking it easy!” Mikado scolded lightly as Masaomi playfully stuck his tongue out before curling further into the covers. “Goodnight Mikado, I love you.” He said before directly passing out. Mikado giggled and held Masaomi’s hand before mumbling “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a collection of oneshots but for now it’s just going to be this.


End file.
